Angel's Tale
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Jack Swagger acts like a real monster and now has his sights set on Evan but he has his reasons. Evan harbors a secret that he can't tell anyone and now has to fend off the All-American American. Can he survive or will his secret tear him apart?
1. Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything is property of WWE and themselves. I make no profit from this and it is for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of any one reading!**

_**

* * *

Monster**_

Jack knew he had a problem. He was egotistical, brutal, and never backed down. Now this could be a good thing in the ring but he knew that it wasn't so good when he was actually trying to get someone's attention. He looked around the back catering area, looking over the little groups of people talking, Cena talking with Kofi and Dylan, Eve with Melina and Gail, Hunter and Shawn talking about who knew what, and there right in the middle was the one he had his eyes on. There talking with Cody and Mike was Evan Bourne. He smirked, looking over at the three talking happily. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He knew he couldn't be so upfront with Evan, after all he was like a doe, a gentle creature that you had to handle with care. After all Evan wasn't fragile but he couldn't just tear into him like a wolf would.

Jack looked Evan up and down, taking in the street clothes and how the covered up so much of the younger man. He wasn't much younger, a few days shy of an entire year. He licked his lips, wanting to just run up and take the other man like a wild animal in the middle of the catering area. He didn't doubt that he could get Evan, it was just getting him willingly. He could force Evan into anything but he didn't want to. He actually wanted something more.

"He's staring at you again," Cody whispered to Evan, hoping the All-American American didn't see him peeking to see if he was still there every minute or so.

Evan shrugged. "Let him look," he murmured, leaning back on his chair and stretching his legs out in front of him. "That's all he's gonna do."

"Are you sure? He's a monster," Mike whispered, thinking back on all the times that Jack had nearly taken their heads off with his power bombs. "Evan, he's like Kane, if he wanted he could just over take you and do what he wanted."

Evan chuckled. "Kane is just a character Mike, Glenn's a sweetheart and you know that. Jack could be the same way," he retorted, smiling sweetly. "I could take him in a real fight anyway."

"I think he could rip your head off completely," Randy said, leaning over his team mate and butting into the conversation. "Ted said he needed some _help_ with his gear."

Cody blushed lightly and excused himself from the table they were talking at.

Randy took his abandoned seat. "C'mon Evan, everyone knows that their just characters but him, I don't think it's just an act. He really is like a monster."

Evan shook his head, sighing at the other two. "You guys need lives. We're all different out of the ring then while we're in it. Look at Kofi, he finally got to drop the fake accent and be normal," he reminded the others. "Then he got to beat the hell out of your picture."

Randy groaned. "Don't remind me. I really wanted that car even if it was part of the script. It was really good, made me look even better."

"Randy you looked fat as hell on that hood, be happy he ruined it," Mike muttered, earning a shove from The Legend Killer.

"What? You did," Mike snapped, earning a few looks from around the room. He smiled before sitting back down and glaring at Randy. "Asshole."

"It's not my fault yours doesn't get any love," Randy retorted, tipping his chair back onto his back two legs with a defiant smile.

Mike only flushed. "It gets enough love!" he snapped.

"Ok kids," Evan said, trying hard not to bust into laughter. "Settle down."

"Like you would understand virgin boy," Mike murmured, earning a glare from the smaller man. "What? You haven't been here that long, there's no way someone has gotten a hold of you."

Evan shook his head. He promised Matt while they were in ECW that he wouldn't say anything since he didn't want Jeff to know. He smiled, he knew him and Matt were just a fling but they were a hot one. "From what you know I haven't had any."

"So you have?" Randy asked, snapping the legs back down on the concrete. "Who?"

Evan shook his head. "Unlike you two, I don't kiss and tell," he admitted, thinking back to Matt and their showers together. He had a thought, Jack had been there with them in ECW too, why was it that now he had this interest in him? Why after all this time?

"Don't be a girl, tell us," Mike egged on, trying to find out who had had Evan's little body. After all, Evan was the smallest one among them, other than Rey and they loved to pick on him.

"I'm not telling you," Evan said, crossing his arms and turning his head. "That's final."

"You suck," Randy said, leaning back moving his hands to cradle the back of his head. "You can't just tease us like that. For all we know you coulda got some from little Rainbow boy."

"Don't talk about Jeff like that," Mike growled, thinking of the man he had a crush on. "Just because he took some time off doesn't mean you can be mean."

Evan shook his head. Mike and Randy were like little kids, brothers to be exact. Both knew how to get on the others nerves and it was only a matter of time before the two were in an argument over the damndest of things. "You two," he sighed, sitting up in his chair and leaning back, loosing his footing and falling backwards.

Randy and Mike's eyes were the size of saucers as they watched Jack lift the back of Evan's chair back to sitting position after catching it in mid air.

Evan looked back, the blue eyes sparkling in the light. He smiled softly. "Thank you," he said, sitting straight in his chair.

Jack nodded, flashing a predatory grin before going back to his post in the doorway, this time focusing on something else so it didn't seem like he was stalking Evan like some sort of prey.

Evan looked back at the other two. "See," he whispered, blushing slightly.

"You're blushing!" Randy accused, gaining the attention of the others in the room. He looked at them. "What?" He snapped at the others and sat down. He never would admit it but he wasn't as bold as he was on TV. He looked at the other man sitting next to him and waited for Mike's reaction.

Mike shook his head. "Glad it's you and not me. I'd be afraid my ass would break if he went after mine," he said, resting his head on his hands on the table.

Evan rolled his eyes, peeking back at the man posted up by the door, his head turned in the opposite direction, beautiful blue eyes focused on something far off. He swallowed, the stern face sitting in its normal scowl, as his eyes moved lower he could see the muscle of the other man bulging through his black long sleeved shirt while his arms were crossed over his chest. Evan had to admit, Jack was definitely good looking.

"You're staring," Randy muttered, tapping on Evan's head lightly. "Evan!"

"What?" Evan asked suddenly, looking back to his group of friends. "I was not staring." He mumbled under his breath and pouted just slightly, just like Jeff had taught him to while they were touring together.

"You would learn how to pout like Jeff used to," Randy muttered, looking away, knowing that even Evan could get away with such things. "Man, I swear, you and Jeff just had to become such good friends while you were still in ECW."

"I love Jeff," Evan defended, giving Randy a dirty look. "He was pretty much my best friend, besides Kofi and Rey." He smiled, looking around the room. "Every one here is just so egotistical. I mean, I know you and Cena have to have them on screen but Raw just isn't like ECW, maybe it's because you guys are just bigger than we were."

"It just happens," Mike murmured, looking around the room, missing his best friend. "Smackdown is just as big, but it just seems friendlier. I mean, the guys here are cool, just, I miss the blue brand."

"Cena does too sometimes," Randy admitted, looking towards his lover. "But he stays here because if he got moved, touring would be insane and we'd never get to see each other." He smiled softly, turning back towards the others.

"He's staring again," Mike whispered, keeping his eyes focused on Evan and trying to keep his peripheral locked on Swagger.

"Like I told Cody, let him stare. I'm going to get ready for my match later," he said, getting up and walking towards Jack, He offered a small smile and walked past. He smiled to himself when he felt eyes on his back and ass. He didn't like to be a tease but if Jack wasn't going to just come out and say that he wanted him, he wasn't going to just fall into his lap.

Jack watched Evan walk past with a smile, looking the back half of him over. He smirked, thinking Evan had a tight ass. He looked back towards the others before walking over to soda machine and getting a bottle of water. He opened it and took a drink, sending a look to the two still sitting at the table, watching him like a hawk. He walked back to his spot and decided that he needed to find Evan before they went out into the ring together.

Evan could hear the footsteps following him but he ignored them. If Jack really wanted a piece of him he wouldn't back down. He smiled, thinking of what the others said. If Jack was a monster in the ring, what could he be like in bed? He started to flush and he directed his mind on something else.

Jack followed Evan right into his locker room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. It was now or never and he was going to have little Evan Bourne.

Evan didn't turn around nor did he even flinch when the door was slammed. "I was thinking a little while ago about you," he admitted, turning to face Jack. He crossed his arms and smiled. "You never acted like this back in ECW so why now?"

Jack looked Evan up and down, his mind and lower extremity telling him to avoid the talk and just rip Evan's clothes off and do what he wanted with him. He mulled over the question before actually speaking. "You were with Hardy," he whispered, walking closer to Evan. He brushed the back of his hand against Evan's smooth cheek. "It's not fun to take something that belongs to someone else, it creates too much hassle."

"Really?" Evan asked, pulling away and pulling his shirt off. "So you want me now because I'm not with Matt?"

Jack shook his head.

Evan crossed his arms over his chest again and looked Jack up and down. "Then why?"

"Because you'd be a nice trophy for my collection."

Rolling his eyes, Evan turned and began rummaging through his duffel bag, which coincidently was right next to him on the little bench against the wall. "You really are some kind of monster," he growled, mentally slapping himself for even giving Jack the benefit of the doubt that it was just an act. "Get the hell out."

"Why should I when I could just rip your clothes off and do what ever I wanted to you?" he asked, walking calmly over to Evan and turning him around before slamming him up against the wall, their noses touching.

Evan was surprisingly calm. "Because you want to enjoy it and if I scream and kick, there's no way you'll like it," he reasoned, allowing Jack to hold his hands above his head. "Am I wrong?"

"You're too cocky," Jack growled, letting Evan go. "Just like Hardy's brother."

"I learned from the best."

Jack smirked before starting to laugh. "Then hopefully your just as good in bed as he is," he said, before walking over the door and unlocking it and leaving.

Evan looked perplexed as he watched Jack leave. What did he mean? Jeff wouldn't have slept with Jack. He couldn't, Jeff told him everything and nothing like that had ever come up. He snatched up his phone from his bag and dialed the other man's number. "Jeff?" he asked as soon as he heard the other man's voice.

"Yeah?"

"You have to tell me the truth when I ask you this ok?"

Jeff's voice got a little shaky, like he was afraid of what Evan was going to ask. "Shoot."

"Did you sleep with Jack?" Evan asked boldly, afraid of the answer. "Please Jeff, tell me."

There was a silent pause. "Y-yeah once or twice…"

Evan's heart was beating rapidly as he sat down and bit his lower lip. He was troubled with telling Jeff what was going on. He didn't want Jeff to be worried for no reason but he didn't want Jeff to get angry either.

"He wants you doesn't he?"

Evan sighed, knowing that it was enough to answer Jeff's question.

"Listen to me Evan. You have to stay away from him. I know everyone else says he's a monster but they don't know. They don't know what he's like when he's alone with someone."

Evan nodded. "I'll be ok, I have Kofi and all them still," he whispered, slouching forward. "I better go, I have a match in a few and I'm not dressed yet."

"Evan, I'm not playing, be careful!"

"I know. I will. I'll talk to you later."

"You too."

Evan hung up, leaning back against the wall and sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do. He got up and finished pulling his street clothes off and started dressing. He had just finished putting on the finishing touches when there was a knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened it. His sighed, feeling the tension start to ease out of him. "Kofi," he whispered, holding the door open and walking to the bench.

"I heard about Jack," Kofi said, sitting next to Evan with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," he answered, closing his eyes and leaning back. "You think he's serious?"

Kofi shrugged. "Depends on how badly he wants you. I mean look at Mike. That went on just for a few episodes, like with Eve. It wasn't a lasting obsession."

"I hope so," Evan whispered, opening his eyes and standing, well I better get out there. I'm sure Jack's already waiting for our match."

Kofi nodded, wishing Evan luck in his head. He knew he would need it.

Evan walked out, throwing up his peace sign as he went down the ring. He got in and waited, his heart racing when he looked up to see Jack standing there when his music started. He looked the other man up and down, trying to ignore his body and how it was telling him how attractive Jack was. "No," he whispered, watching the other man pound his chest before doing push ups.

Jack looked up at Evan with a devious smirk. _Just you wait_ he thought, getting into the ring. "Ready?" he asked, waiting to hear the bell before he wrapped his arms around Evan's small body. "You feel good already."

Evan yanked away, trying hard to ignore the words that were coming from Jack's lips. "Just shut up!" he snapped, knocking Jack to the canvas. He huffed, getting up to the top rope as fast as he could. He smiled at the crowd, jumping and doing his Shooting Star Press. He held up the leg of Jack Swagger for one.. two….

Jack kicked out, smiling at the other man. "You're too cute," he scoffed, getting up and hitting Evan right in the mouth with his foot, knocking him a bit silly. He bent down and picked Evan up. "Maybe, you'll rethink what I said," he whispered, throwing Evan down from his gut-wrenching power bomb. He smiled looking down at Evan's glazed look. "I'll be waiting." He held up his hands before getting out of the ring and going backstage. He'd have that little body if it killed him.

* * *

(A/N): Yeah, another story. Sorry guys, it seems like I'm just not getting any closer to writing anymore in the others. There are reasons but I rather not talk about them because they just make me even more angry than when it happened. Either way, this is going to be a long one. I probably won't be working on it much until I at least get one of the other two finished. And I do apologize for the wait on the others, especially Cure My Tragedy (A Letter To God), I just haven't have the energy to write it. The fic title is Angel's Tale by Hyde, and the Chapter title is Monster by Skillet. Hope you guys like it.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. A New Chance

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Redsandman99 Don't worry he's pretty resourceful.

NeroAnne Yeah. Exactly. And many many more to come. Hee hee. Yep. Lol. The ideas. Hmmm. Yep. I'm really loving her. Of course, he's too cute! Yeah. Well… Sorry it's a bit late.

Seraphalexiel Well thanks love. That's always nice to hear.

Alethea293 Well… It's in the works lol. Thanks!

_**

* * *

A New Chance**_

Evan's eyes widened at the crowed around him. He smiled wide, each time seeing the fans just as amazing as the last. He looked around holding up his traditional peace sign and touched hands before getting into the ring. He smirked, ready for anything. His smirk turned into a smile when he heard the music of one of his good friends.

Mike, The Miz to the fans, was the one to be Evan's opponent that night. He did his usual before getting into the ring and flashing Evan a hidden grin.

The match wasn't terribly long and after Mike had picked up the win he headed back, waiting at the curtain for his friend. He smiled once Evan walked through, leading them to the catering area. "I hope you're ok," he said, looking Evan over. "I mean I didn't mean to slam your face into the mat that hard."

Evan shook his head. "Mike, we've been over this. I'm fine," he reassured, throwing an arm around Mike's shoulders and laughing. "I mean it's part of the job, what's there to be sorry about?"

"After last week, I can't be too sure," Mike answered, heading straight to the bottles of water. "Jack looked like he was going to just rip your tights off and fuck you in the ring."

Evan spit his water out, wiping his mouth before staring wide-eyed at him. "Mike!" he snapped, looking around at the few catering people and one or two staff staring at them. "What the fuck man?" He sighed, covering his face with his hand before walking away. Leave it to Mike to bring something like that up while he was trying to get over what had happened. He walked towards his locker room and drank the rest of his water before opening the door and walking in.

"You look good."

Evan's dark eyes snapped up to look into the deep blue ones. "What do you want?" he asked, walking a step forward, showing that he wasn't scared of the other man.

Jack shrugged, taking a few steps closer. "I think that's obvious," he remarked snidely. He took another step forward, making only a scare foot in between him and the smaller man.

Evan's eyes narrowed into a scowl. "You should go somewhere else than," he snapped back, walking past Jack and towards his bag.

Jack took the opportunity and grabbed Evan from behind, covering his mouth with one hand while the other kept him firmly pressed against his body. He held tight even through the struggling Evan put up. "Quiet down," he snapped, his hot breath ghosting over Evan's ear and down his neck.

Evan shook his head and opening his mouth as much as he could. He snapped his mouth closed tightly and held onto the skin between his teeth.

Jack yelped in pain, pushing Evan out of his hold to inspect his hand. "You little rat. You're going to give me rabies!" he accused, looking over his stinging hand. He looked up to see the fright in the hardened brown eyes. He sighed, walking over to the other man and pulling him into his arms.

Evan stood there, his body tense against the lax one of the man embracing him. He tried to ignore the feeling of Jack's tone body against his, the strong arms wrapped around his back and holding him close. He was scared but at that moment he only wondered why he was letting the other man hold him so tightly, yet gently at the same time.

Jack tried not to focus on what he knew had to be done. He bit his lower lip as one hand moved lower down Evan's back to cup one firm cheek of his ass. He waited for the other man to pull away and slap him but Evan didn't. His other hand moved just as low, his hands feeling up Evan.

Evan's eyes closed, his heart racing in his chest. He groaned, unable to hold back. He couldn't say that it didn't feel great to be given this kind of attention, since he hadn't had any kind of physical attention since the last time he'd slept with Matt. His fingers dug into the wrestling straps of Jack's tights, his teeth gnawing his lower lip. He didn't want it to feel good. He didn't want those strong hands all over him. He didn't want any of this! "Stop!" he gasped, the warm hands getting bold and trying to get under his black tights.

Jack stopped, pulling away in shock. "But… you liked it." He was trying to rationalize it all in his head. His arms were at his sides, his face completely innocent to what was going on. "I don't understand," he whispered, looking down in the scared brown eyes.

Evan's chest was rising and falling at an exceptional rate, his eyes piercing into the confused blue ones. He wrapped his arms around himself, scooting back until his back was flush against a cold wall. "Get out of this room. Get out right now!" he commanded, his voice shaky. His cheeks were stained red and he couldn't believe what he'd let happen. "Get out!"

Jack looked at Evan with an almost unsure look before looking down at the floor before looking down at his hands. "I… I'm sorry," he whispered, turning and leaving Evan alone in the room. He looked down at his hands, both shaky. He growled, storming into his own locker room and slamming his fists over and over again into the door. How could he let himself get that close to Evan? Damn he wanted that little body but he couldn't. He had to keep his space, he had to keep his space and feelings to himself.

"How far did you get?" a deep voice asked, causing Jack to stop his actions and tighten up. He chuckled, watching Jack turn towards him.

"You're not getting him," he growled, turning completely around to face the other man. "I'm not going to let you have him."

The bigger man smiled, getting up for his shadowed spot in the corner of the room to show his size. "Really now? Because the last I remembered, you belonged to me."

"I'm not giving him up!"

"I want him Jack, and if I don't get him, I swear it will be hell to pay."

"Dammit Dave, you're not getting Evan, he's mine!" Jack snapped, earning a stiff right hook from the other man. He looked up, holding his jaw, complete defiance in his eyes.

"What Dave Batista wants, Dave Batista gets and I want Evan Bourne," he said softer, kneeling down to pull Jack back towards him by his chin. "Got that?"

Jack spit right in Batista's face, earning yet another strike to his face, causing his nose to start trickling blood. "I'm tired of giving every guy up to you," he gasped out, smirking. "You're not getting Evan away from me like all the others."

Batista chuckled callously wiping the spit from his face. He roughly grabbed Jack by the back of his tights, making their faces just inches apart "Fine, I'll make a deal with you then. If you can fuck Evan, and show me proof within a month, I'll leave him alone. But it starts now."

Jack nodded, feeling the cold ground underneath slap into him. He smiled in triumph, Evan was his, would be his. He wouldn't put Evan through everything he'd put all his previous lovers through, especially Jeff. "Deal," he murmured, sighing and letting his sore face just rest against the cold concrete.

* * *

Evan was sitting on the bench in his locker room shaking. His arms were wrapped around him as he sat there, wondering what he was doing, why he had even let Jack get that close to him? Touch him so gently, so sensually? He sighed, feeling dirtier than he had in his life. He grabbed his shower bag out of his duffel and a towel before stripping down and getting into the shower connected to his room. He turned on the hot tap and filtered in the cold before stepping in. He let the water run over him, the spray running right into his face.

Brown eyes searched the tiled floor for all the answers to the questions swirling around in his mind. He needed to know why he'd let Jack hold him, why had it felt so good? Why? He sighed, sitting down and letting the hot water spill over him. He pulled his knees to his chest, thinking of his conversation with Mike, Cody, and Randy, then his talk with Jeff. He wanted to believe them and keep away but when he'd pulled away….

He sighed again, confused. His head was pounding with questions that he didn't have the answers to. Jack hadn't forced him into anything, if anything he was very gentlemanly backing off when he was pushed away and left when told. He didn't understand.

"Evan! Hey lets go out for some drinks! Eve, Kofi, Melina, Cody, Randy, Teddy are going. Montel and Ron got this club hooked up for all of us. Nao and Jay are gonna be there too!" Mike called, coming into the locker room and hearing the shower. "Evan, Gail's gonna be there too." He was trying to coax a response from the other man. "Evan?"

Evan stood, poking his head out. "I'll just catch up later or something," he said, forcing a smile out.

Mike planted his hands on his hips. "Oh no you don't. You get cleaned up and we're going out. I don't care if I have to drag you all the way there," he said, pulling off his shirt and going after Evan in the shower. "C'mere!"

Even let out a girly squeal before shutting the curtain. "Mike I can clean myself!" he yelped, curling the curtain around him.

Mike poked at Evan, pulling the curtain away from his face for a moment. "We could get you a nice guy and get laid," he whispered, earning water being flung in his face.

"Mike!"

Mike laughed, wiping his face and pulling his shirt back on. "You got five minutes or else I'm coming in after you," he said, walking back into the locker room.

Evan sighed, soaping up and rinsing. He hurried to wash his hair and was out within the five minutes, knowing that Mike would get in his shower with him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and hurried to dress, feeling a little better that he'd have something else to think about while he was out.

"Well shit, I may take you home with me," Mike said, looking Evan up and down. "If you didn't look seventeen still." He laughed, earning a punch in the arm.

"You aren't my type anyway," Evan retorted, running a hand through his damp hair. He grabbed his bag and followed Mike out of the room. "So where is this club anyway?"

Mike placed his hand on his heart in feigned hurt. "I'm so crushed. I could make you writhe in so much pleasure, make you squirm, moan like a…"

Evan rolled his eyes, the sound suddenly stopping from Mike's lips. He turned, finding Mike standing there with his eyes wide. He watched the other man watch what was going on with wide eyes. He crept back over to see what Mike was looking at. "Mike!" he scolded, pulling the other man away from the view of Gail undressing. "You pervert."

"I'm just a man Evan, just a man with needs," Mike defended, walking normal with Evan as they made their way out of the building.

"A man with a potential boyfriend," Evan reminded, getting into the Mike's car, since he had rode in with him.

"Evan c'mon. A man's gotta fuck. If Hennigan wants to play silly hard to get games, I'm gonna get some on the side like he does," Mike explained, starting the car and heading towards the club.

"What ever happened to wanting Jeff?"

Mike growled, looking over at Evan in annoyance. "You know you could've went with the rest of my life and yours not bringing him up," he snapped, turning the car roughly into parking lot.

Evan sighed. "He's single."

"Ev, he's not gonna be into someone like me."

"He could be if I talk to him."

Mike had a moment to fantasize before reality crashed down around him. "Yeah, and Matt will castrate me for even thinking about trying to unwrap that little candy," he whispered, parking and sighing. "I look ok?"

Evan nodded. "He's not that bad really," Evan murmured, getting out of the car and walking with Mike to the doors. "He's actually pretty nice."

Mike eyed Evan. "You sound like someone who either got some from him or want some."

Evan only shrugged, watching as the red ropes were lifted and they were waved in. He smiled at all the other wrestlers inside. He made his way in and over to Eve, sure that she would give him some refuge, after all, to all the divas he was like a cute little brother.

"Aww my little bubby!" Melina slurred, grabbing Evan and holding him to her.

Evan wouldn't have minded as much if his face wasn't planted right in between her firm breasts that were at that moment cutting off all his oxygen. He tapped on Melina's arm, trying to pull out of her death grip. "Can't… breathe!" he gasped, finally getting free from one of his good friends. "You're gonna kill some guy with those one day."

Melina chuckled, blushing slightly. "Oh Evy, you're too cute," she laughed, ruffling his hair. "So when are you gonna get a nice man and settle down for a little while?"

Evan blushed slightly. "As soon as you find me a nice one to be with," he joked, taking the offered shot that Eve was handing him.

"Well lets see." She wrapped an arm around Evan and began leading him around the club. "You haven't been with anyone for a while. There's Carlito."

Evan made a disgusted sound. "Thanks Mel but I think I got a handle on it for now," he said, leading her back to the table with the girls.

"That's Swagger guy has been looking real hard at you Evan. Maybe you should give him a try," she suggested, giggling. "He's pretty cute."

Even shivered, suddenly thinking about what had happened in the locker room before he left. "I think I'll pass," he whispered, looking off into the rest of the club seeing other groups mingling or dancing. He tried to push Jack from his mind watching as Cody and Ted danced together and Eve was flirting with Masters.

"Speak of the devil," Melina whispered, pointing towards the doors to see Jack look around. "I think it's for you Ev."

Evan's heard raced his eyes darting between the bigger man and where he was standing. "Shit," he whimpered, turning and leaving Melina's side. He hurried onto the dance floor, finding Ted sandwich him between him and Cody. He tried to relax, thinking that he shouldn't have to run from Jack and that it was only a coincidence. He was invited and he was going to have fun. He smiled, Cody grinding against him.

"Well isn't this a sight," Randy teased, pulling Cena close to the three.

"Fuck of Orton," Ted snapped, pulling the two closer to him. "Just because you and Cena think he's cute doesn't mean me and Cody are going to let you have him."

Randy laughed, hugging John close to him. "No offence Evan but I'm not willing to share John with anyone." He smiled waving as John rolled his eyes and pulled Randy to another part of the floor.

"Teddy…" Cody whined, moving between Ted and Evan. "You have to be nice to Randy." He pouted just slightly before getting pecked on the lips by his lover.

Evan smiled, easing away from the two only to bump into a hard chest. He looked up. The smile he had before started to fade as his dark eyes met the deep blue ones above him. "J-Jack," he stuttered, frozen to his spot.

Jack smiled, taking a step back and holding out his hand. "This dance taken?" he asked, listening to the deep techno beat fade into a slower song.

Evan shook his head. He looked down at Jack's hand and before he had a chance to protest he was pushed into him by a few of his soon to be dead friends. He turned and glared at Melina and Eve.

Jack wrapped his arms around Evan and started leading him around the floor with the other couples. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said, his eyes never leaving Evan's. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Evan nodded, his gaze lost in Jack's blue eyes. His mind wasn't focused on what had happened anymore, it was on how warm Jack was, how gently yet close he was holding him, how easily he moved them across the floor. He smiled, letting the music wash over him. He looked up at the smiling face and when the techno lights moved just right he could see the giant bruise on Jack's cheek. His hand reached up to touch the dark smudge, only to have it take by Jack.

"Please don't," he muttered, turning his face so the bruise wasn't shown. His eyes moved from Evan's eyes down to the floor.

Evan tugged Jack off the dance floor and to an empty table. "What happened?" he asked, keeping Jack's hand in his over the table. "You didn't have it when… well earlier."

Jack shook his head. "Just a little fight," he answered, smirking. "It's fine. I'll be ok." He couldn't help but think that he would endure so much more for that moment that little bit in time what he was with Evan.

"Drinks!"

Evan and Jack looked to the side finding a very drunk Melina passing out shots to everyone. They were given one and told to meet up with everyone at the bar.

Evan held the amber liquid close to him. He smiled, looking back at Jack's smiling face. He had to admit that in a way Jack was definitely good looking and pretty charming when he wasn't being forward.

"To the best job EVER!" Melina and Eve called, holding their shot glasses up before downing them in a single gulp. The others followed suit.

Evan coughed a little bit, his throat burning from the liquid. His eyes watered slightly and he scrunched up his nose. "Yuck," he muttered, setting the shot glass down on the bar.

"Not much for whiskey," Jack said, leaning in so he could whisper in Evan's ear. He smiled, the color on Evan's cheeks only deepening. The younger man turned in his arms and he smiled, those dark eyes on his. "Beautiful like an angel."

Evan blushed deeper. "If you acted like this all the time, you could have anyone you want," he whispered, allowing himself to relax in the strong arms.

"That mean I could have you?"

"I… uh…."

"More shots!" Randy said, breaking the two up and handing them another shot. "To great friends!" He smiled, winking at Evan before downing his drink.

Evan looked down at the liquid and sighed. He really didn't want any more liquor. He liked to feel light but that was it and he was few shots away from spending the rest of the night cuddled up to the toilet.

Jack took the shot and downed it. "You didn't look like you wanted it," he said, giving the glass back. "What are you doing the rest of the night?"

"I was gonna go back to the hotel and sleep actually," Evan chuckled, setting the glass on the bar. "Actually I should be getting back now."

Jack nodded. "When can I see you again?" he asked, gently taking Evan's hand in his hand. He knew he had to hurry up and get close to Evan, at least to show Dave that he wasn't going to just give up like had in the past.

"Well I'll see you next week," Evan said, smiling and walking away. He bit his lower lip, looking back at the other man. He waved slightly, before turning around and leaving the club.

Jack watched Evan leave, a silly smirk on his lips. He hoped he could get Evan to sleep with him before his month was up or else it was going to be worse if he didn't.

* * *

(A/N): Well I'm sorry that this hasn't been updated in a while. I've been working on this and the others while trying to get through my first set of college finals, packing up because I'm moving out of my parents house in January, and just the holidays in general. So I'm sorry about the wait. So past all that since it's not that important. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Going ok? I hope it's good and since I don't want to take this A/N out too long and don't have much to say title is A New Chance by The Tough Alliance.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

Neroanne It's all good love, we all get tired. Yeah! Well look at how protective Matt is. It's scary! Me too!! Yeah, I really like her so I didn't want her to make her a bitch again. Lol. Well he has to work somewhat fast. Lol. Yeah. Alrighty then!! (I don't remember what story that is, that's how long it's been since I've written in this story TT-TT Loves you too!! Merry Christmas (I'm sooooo behind…..) Sorry love!

Seraphalexiel I know right! I don't think any of us do. (Then again I wouldn't be able to lift the guy up lol) Maybe….

Redsandman99 Yes, yes he should be. Well, we'll see how that goes.. Hopefully Dave will stick to his word and Jack can get it done

WraithRaider I do too!! I know, it's a scary thought!! Poor little Evy…

StraightEdgeXXX/Duckii Love your name by the way! It makes me think of Ducky from NCIS! Love that show! Anyway, past my strange mind. Lol. I'm glad your liking it! I really am! I have too I LOVE Jack/Evan! It's just awesome! I'm sorry it's so late love, I've been putting this story off for two of my other fics going on. But this one's getting one of the first updates. Lol. Funny how that works. Thank you so much love! You guys don't know how much these kind of reviews make me want to write all the time! Once again I'm sorry it's so late like 4 months later… I hope you enjoy this chapter love!!

_**

* * *

One Step Closer**_

All Evan could think of when he made it into the arena the next week was Jack. He'd been thinking of the other man all week, trying to figure out everything. Jack had been so sweet while they'd been at the club, but at the same time he'd been so dominant and passionate at the same time. But at the same time, Jack has backed off when told to. He sighed, his head aching already. He opened the door to the locker room he was to be in that night but once he was inside his heart stopped, his dark eyes going wide.

There in the middle of the locker room was the man he'd been thinking about, with nothing on, toweling off his bright blond hair, his back to the door.

Evan's eyes moved over the broad shoulders and down the long back to Jack's firm ass before gasping, dropping his bag, and turning to face the door he'd just come in.

Jack turned, covering the front half of his lower half with the towel, his blue eyes wide when they landed on Evan. "I didn't know you were here yet," he explained, walking over to the privet shower for that room. "I… I'll just change in the shower room." He ran back out for his gear before heading back into the shower area and calling that he was in there.

Evan's heart was racing. He couldn't believe that he'd just seen a very naked, very appealing, very sexy Jack and he didn't know if he would ever be able to get the blush on his cheeks to fade. He looked down at his bag before looking over his shoulder for a quick peek to see if Jack was in fact gone. His muscles loosened when he saw the room deserted and he picked up his bag to set on the bench across from Jack's. He pulled out his tights and boots and laid them on the bench, wondering if he should change quickly, or wait until Jack was done with the shower and change in there.

"I'm coming out!" Jack called, waiting a few moments before poking his head out from around the stone shower wall. He stepped out, fully dressed in his ring gear. He tried not to smirk at the blush on Evan's cheeks. "I'm gonna go to the catering area for a bit, so you can… ya know… change and everything…" Jack looked down at his boots, suddenly feeling like he'd been the one to walk in on Evan changing.

Evan only nodded, looking up for only a moment to find that he wasn't the only one that was embarrassed about the situation. He started towards the shower but Jack gently caught his arm. "Jack?" he asked softly, his mouth suddenly dry and his heart fluttering with the soft touch.

Jack leaned in, his lips close to Evan's ear. His own heart was thumping so hard against his breastbone that it hurt. The scent of Evan only made it harder to push away the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Evan, and that was something that would only set him back. He couldn't afford that. His lips brushed the folds of Evan's ear and delicately he whispered, "You look good with a blush."

Evan flushed even deeper, watching as Jack left him alone in the locker room. He sighed, hurrying to change, putting on one of his T-shirts so he didn't feel as bare. He sat on the edge of his bench and sighed, what was he going to do? Jack was almost that perfect man, minus how forward he was or the fact that he had a more of an 'up-in-your-face' way of saying he was interested. "Fuck me…"

"Are you offering?"

Evan's head shot up his eyes focused on the door. He sighed and relaxed when he saw it was just Mike. "You fucking scared me!" he snapped, standing up.

Mike held up his hands in defense. "I just walked in, you were the one mumbling 'fuck me' under your breath," he defended, taking a step closer to Evan. "You okay?"

Evan nodded, looking down at his boots. "Hey, did you change with someone or something? I mean, we aren't locker mates this week." He was suddenly curious of why he was buddied up with Jack.

Mike shrugged. "I don't really know, I know that I ended up with John this week, Randy was beyond pissed, and Ted ended up paired up with Primo, Cody was stuck with Carlito, so you know Ted and Cody were pissed off, not to mention Carlito and Primo were, since they have their own little incestuous relationship going on. This week's crazy, I'm guessing all of us got moved so we'd stop having sex in the showers after the shows."

Evan shook his head, trying not to think about any of what Mike had said. "I see…" he mumbled, walking past the other man. "So do you know who you're facing tonight?" he asked, walking up to the curtains to find out where they were on the list and who their opponents of that night were.

Mike sighed, "It's us again later," he grumbled, walking back towards catering. "When are they ever going to give you some kind of push?"

Evan shrugged. "I was hoping for something by now. I'm still hoping for some kind of match at Wrestle Mania, but that's a while away," he said, chuckling. "Oh well, at least one of us is getting famous."

Mike grinned. "I'm telling you Evan, just be with me and I'll take you to the highest of highs," he said puffing out his chest with pride.

Evan started laughing. "Sorry Mike, I don't care for men of your… stature," he giggled, earning a good shove from the other man.

"At least I'm taller than you are!" Mike retorted, sniffling with feigned hurt.

"So is everyone here, but you're on the short end of the stick most of the time," Evan pointed out, moving away before he could endure another hit from the other man. "Well we got a little bit of time so I'm gonna go chill in the locker room and warm up a bit."

Mike nodded, waving when Evan turned to take another hallway to their left.

"I'll see you out there Mizzy," he said, waving and walking away. He wondered if Jack would be in the locker room again. He stopped, thinking that maybe he should just hang out somewhere else for a little while. He sighed, he did like the down time he got in a locker room but at the same time he really didn't want to be around Jack, not until he knew why his body did so many strange things while the other man was around. He pushed open the door, finding the other man sitting across the room with a set of ear buds in, a large hand around an Ipod, the dark blue eyes shut with his head reclined back.

Evan smiled softly, his eyes on the other man. He looked almost angelic, Jack's face completely relaxed, his arms laying in his lap. He walked over, resting on his knees before reaching up and taking one from Jack's ear and leaning in close so he could put it close to his own ear.

Jack's eyes shot open, his hand reaching out and grabbing Evan's wrist. He looked down at the other man, the innocent smile on those lips making him lose all protest of sharing his music. His fingers loosened and the small wrist slipped from his hand. He watched the black ear bud slip into Evan's ear and a smile etched itself onto Evan's lips. "You like Hinder?" he asked, his fingers moving up to secure his ear bud in his ear.

Evan nodded. "Not as much as Three Days Grace and Nine Inch Nails, but they are good," he answered, his hand moving on it's own accord. It reached up, and touched the slightly dark hands of the bigger man, little zings of excitement running up his arm and straight into his chest.

Jack's fingers moved over Evan's their fingers locking together as his heart started to thump hard in his chest. He leaned in, allowing Evan to have a little slack for the buds but he couldn't stop himself and before he knew it, his lips were pressed against Evan's, his eyes closed and waiting for some kind of backlash from his erratic decision.

Evan tensed up, his dark eyes open wide. They shut after a moment and he leaned into the kiss, letting Jack cradle one cheek, his hand resting against the back of Jack's. He didn't want to push the other man away, like the week before he liked it. He wanted more from Jack, but all the warnings were all screaming at him to stop. He groaned, the stray hand of Jack down the side of his neck so gently, it made him shiver with need. "Jack please," he gasped, pulling away from the other man, his breath gone and eyes half lidded.

Jack leaned back, giving Evan room. "I'm sorry, that was forward," he whispered, his lips tingling from the short kiss he had shared with the other man. His blue eyes ran over the small body, Evan's hand on his knees, his lips parted in a slight pant. Jack pulled his hands back, pulling the ear bud from his ear and taking the one in Evan's before turning off the Ipod and tossing it into his bag.

Evan shook his head. "Not too forward," he answered, his fingers moving up to stroke Jack's smooth cheek. He leaned in, his lips pushing against Jack's once more. He knew it was probably a stupid idea, but he really didn't want to stop kissing the other man.

"Well this is different."

Evan yanked away, turning and looking at the door, his eyes focusing on Batista standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. Evan shook with embarrassment, standing and hurrying past Batista and out into the hallway.

Jack looked up at the other man and glared. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled, standing up and getting in Batista's face. "This isn't part of the deal."

Batista just smirked. "You didn't say anything about me trying to get at his ass at the same time," he murmured, getting closer to Jack, so no one else could hear them. "I just said you had a month to try and fuck him and to prove it. That didn't include any kind of competition for his tight little ass.

Jack seethed, narrowing his eyes, ready to strike out at the other man. Before he could he felt a deep pain in his abdomen and all the air he'd had in his lungs was suddenly gone. He fell to his knees, grasping his midsection and gasping for air.

"It would be easier if you just gave him to me Jack, I wouldn't have to do this," Batista whispered, kicking Jack in the side of the head before stomping all down his body. Once he felt he was done, Batista backed off, and looked over his handy work.

Jack lay there gasping for air, his nose bleeding and left eye black. Dark bruises littered Jack's body, making him look more like a Dalmatian than a human. His dark, pain filled eyes, looked up into the dark brown ones. "I'm not… giving… him… up to… you," he gasped, his vision going blurry and just a moment after he was encased in darkness, the last thing in his line of vision being Batista's boot.

* * *

Evan sighed, rubbing his lower back. Him and Mike were going to have to have a conversation about using a little less force when he threw him into a turnbuckle. He waited behind the curtain for Mike, both of them walking back to catering.

Mike smiled, his eyes landing on one man. "Evan!" he squeaked, tugging on Evan's arm like a little kid would. "Jeff's here!"

Evan looked up from his feet, smiling when those soft green eyes met his. "Jeff!" he called, running up and hugging the man to him. "I've missed you!"

Jeff smiled, hugging Evan back. "I missed you too Ev! How's everything been going?" he asked, letting go of Evan and taking a step back.

"Good. Not to sound like I don't want to see you, but why are you here?" Evan asked, suddenly hoping that Jeff didn't want to go back to his locker room to talk privately.

"It doesn't matter Evan!" Mike snapped, walking up to Jeff and smiling. "He's back for a while and that's all that really matters. Enjoy him while he's here."

Jeff couldn't help but smile. If he missed something, it was Mike's suave way of talking. "I missed you too Mike." He felt a small blush rise up his neck to his cheeks, remembering the silly school girl crush he'd had on the younger man. "But I was hoping that we could talk alone." He turned back to Evan, looking down into the suddenly fearful brown eyes. "Something wrong?"

Evan shook his head, turning his back to Jeff and suddenly started to mentally freak out. He didn't want Jack and Jeff to see each other, especially since they didn't have a good history and Evan himself was starting to form some kind of crush on the other man.

Jeff followed Evan back to his locker room, crossing his arms over his chest when Evan stalled at the door. "I know that something's going on between you and Jack, Evan," he suddenly said, reaching out and resting his hands on Evan's shoulders and looking into the dark eyes.

Evan sighed, his shoulders sagging. "He's really sweet Jeff," he murmured, looking down at his boots. "He's cute, and he's gentlemanly, and he's not that bad of a kisser."

Jeff sighed, biting his lower lip. He wanted to warn Evan of Jack and how he'd dropped numerous guys right into Batista's abusive lap. He wanted to tell Evan that it was all just an act and that this Jack he was starting to like was nothing like the real Jack that would surface later. "Let's go in and talk it over."

Evan nodded, pushing the door open. He gasped when he looked in, his eyes landing on Jack, a small pool of blood around his head, his body crumpled up and motionless. "Jack!" he cried, running in and pulling the bigger man's head into his lap.

Jeff stood there, shaking. He'd never seen Jack like he was. He'd never seen the bigger man so vulnerable. "I'll get help!" he gasped, turning and running back towards the catering area.

Evan waited, smoothing back the blond hair, streaking blood through it. "Jack," he whispered, looking down at the pale, relaxed face. "Jack wake up, please."

Jack's brows knitted together for a moment before his blue eyes fluttered open. He looked up into Evan's eyes and smiled slightly. "Beautiful," he murmured, a weary hand struggling to touch Evan's cheek. "Just beautiful."

Evan's dark eyes were tearing up and when Jack's hand fell back the tears were realeased. He leaned into Jack, holding his bigger body closer to him. "Jack, wait back up please, Jeff's getting help. Please."

When Jeff returned, a small crowd of other wrestlers were with him and the paramedics. Jeff almost had to pull Evan off of Jack's unconscious body so the paramedics could get him on a gurney and out into the ambulance.

Mike was one of the few in the crowd and pushed through to Evan's side. "What happened Evan?" he asked, looking down into the teary brown eyes. "Evan?"

"We found him like that in Evan's locker room," Jeff said, turning to face Mike and Evan. "Why would he be in there? You two share a locker room all the time."

Mike's face drained of all color. "I was sharing with John," he whispered, thinking hard. "You were sharing… with Jack tonight… Evan?"

Evan sighed, nodding. "I have to… I gotta go. I'm sorry Jeff. I'll call you later!" he said, running after the paramedics, already sure that he was going to go to the hospital with Jack, to at least see if he was going to be ok.

Jeff watched as Evan ran, his heart aching and completely afraid for his best friend.

-----------------

(A/N): First off, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anything in almost a month. I just moved out on my own and with midterms with college, and work, it's all been so hectic. So I do have to say that I'm sorry about all that. I am on my spring break (Even though I work almost every night of it) and I will be spending more time working on these fics. Anyway, past all that an onto the story. Jack and Evan are getting closer, and Batista isn't going to just let it slide by. So what do you guys think? Like it? Let me know guys, I love when you give me feedback! It keeps me going! Title is One Step Closer by Linkin Park. (Best band in the world!!)

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
